Someday
by singergurlusa
Summary: When heartbroken, Lily Evans, strikes up a conversation with heartbraker, James Potter, a un-natural occurence occurs. CHAPTER 4 & 5 UPLOADED! 5 has a bit of R rated material
1. Default Chapter

Someday

Prologue 

As I sit back now and look at old photos and memories, I wonder how I ever made it through my Seven years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was pretty much a nerd, no one really saw me. It was like I wore a permanent invisibility cloak. I'm not going to blame it on anyone but my self. I was a short, shy, out of place, girl with tons of uncontrollable red hair, scared of my own shadow. When I got my letter I was scared while my Parents where proud and told anyone who would listen about their "Perfect Little Angel." It's funny really, I was never perfect or an Angel 'till I got my letter. I had one friend at that time and she abandoned me as soon as the found out about my school. My sister Petunia and I had been best friends since before I can remember and then I was a freak in her eyes. It was as if she and my parents had switched places. I'm going to start you off in my 6th year when I first was noticed…

CHAPTER 1

James Potter sat on his fore poster bed staring at the ceiling with a somewhat dreamy look in his eyes. Last night he had kissed Bethany goodnight and she had smiled and walked off. A smile was a good sign wasn't it? He had had a crush on Bethany Allway since 1st year. And Last week he had finally gotten the courage to ask her out on a date. It had been the perfect evening full of magic and laughter and love; there had been love right? He could barely remember the setting and where they had gone, just the feeling of her smooth lips on his. He settled back on his bed with a stupid grin on his face only to be startled out of his daydream by none other that his best friend in the whole wide world, Sirius Black. "So, mate how'd ya do?

"I kissed her." James said staring happily into no where.

Sirius sighed un-happily, he knew how much James liked her and knew it would take him next to, oh I dunno, **forever.** For him to get him out of this happy trance, even as he thought this he saw James's face transform and 

watched his friends mind slip into la la land. 

"c'mon man, get up, get dressed, pack your bag we got McGonagall first thing."

James sighed languidly and asked "I need breakfast first, what time is it?"

"Past breakfast mate." Sirius said trying to keep from laughing

"Sh!t!" James cursed himself for being so d*mn cross eyed.

Sirius laughed and tossed his friend some bacon James looked up and smiled, wondering yet again, what he had done to get such a great friend.

****

Lily Evans sat up in her four poster bed, she was covered in cold sweat. Her eyes where full and they dripped. Her nails and cuticles where bloody and ripped from all the scratching she had done. Her throat was raw and soar from all her anguished cries and pleas. It happened every night, her dreams haunted her and did horrible things to her. She watched the same scene over and over again and heard the same voice telling her to do the same things over and over. Her heart ached and her body sagged making her look small and mousy. This was her life.

She got up noiselessly and crept into the showers, she did this every morning, she had never been noticed before, no reason to start now. She looked at herself in the mirror and cringed at what she saw. Long red, bloody welts spread across her body from all the scratching. Her eyes where wide and bloodshot. Her face pale under her wild mane of hair. She hated herself. It was her fault she looked this way. She could've stopped it if she had just tried harder. She started the shower and let the cold water scorch her scarred body. Her eyes brimmed over again as she recalled what had happened and all the ways she could have stopped it. She wanted to run away so badly, she _loathed _this place, she hated it with every fiber of her being. She longed to go back to her old, _normal_ life and become friends with her sister again. It was her fault they had stopped being friends in the first place. If she had just tried a little bit harder maybe she and Petunia could've stayed friends. She sighed as she stepped out of the shower and back in front of the mirror. She took out her wand and waved it over her self muttering something under her breath, all her marks disappeared. She had learned year ago how to hide her unhappiness. No one noticed her so she could go on hating her self and being perfectly content with it.

James's eyelids started drooping lower and lower, his friend kicked him under the table trying to keep him awake. James jumped and accidentally whacked the girl sitting behind him. She didn't make any noise so he figured he didn't have to say sorry. The girl sitting behind him felt her eyes well up with tears, just because she hid her scars and cuts didn't mean they didn't still hurt.

The room couldn't contain her self-loathing, the castle couldn't contain her, and she wondered with a cruel since of humor, if the sky would be able to contain her. Her heart hurt. Her mind wandered, her wide eyes took on the couples sitting by the lake talking. She felt empty, she blamed her self for her parent's death, this new, evil wizard had killed them. Lily couldn't help but think if she had refused to go to this school he never would have come after her or her family. The memory of that Christmas had been haunting her dreams since three years ago, when Lord Voldemort had first risen to power among the wizarding people.

****

Flash back

It was a snowy Christmas Eve and everyone in her family sat around the tree laughing and talking, having a good time. Lily's mind drifted, she couldn't _wait_ to get back to Hogwarts. Don't get me wrong, she loved her family, but as the years went on Hogwarts was beginning to feel more and more like home to her. She sighed and decided to stop daydreaming and just enjoy the time she had with her family. She couldn't help looking forward to the end of year tests, Lily was a grade freak, she got all A+'s and she didn't want those grades to drop. She was the smartest kid in her _grade_, for God's sake. 

She smiled dreamily looking out at her snow-covered yard. A face popped up in her window and then popped back down. Lily jumped up and ran to the window. Her mother looked at her confused. They're where no foot prints under the window from what she could see. She smiled and said she wanted to go outside for a moment to enjoy the nice crisp air. She walked into the hallway and grabbed her coat. Lily walked out to the window and looked at the snow underneath the sill. Absolutely _no_ footprints what so ever. Just then out of the corner of her eye she saw a flash of green inside her living room and heard the unmistakable scream of her sister. She turned and ran back inside, her sister sat there in the corner, cowering under the harsh glare of a red-eyed stare. Lily felt the words rise up into her mouth and before she could stop herself she had screamed at this wizard, to leave her sister alone and had done a running jump onto the mans back. She really was an idiot. The man began jumping in circles and trying to throw her off his back but she had held on, screaming out swear words that would have made any sailor proud. Then, the man simply disappeared out from underneath her. Later that night Lily and her sister had discovered her parents bodies rolled under the couch where they had gone when the hooded wizard had first popped into the living room. They where dead.

****

End of flash back

That scene had played it's way across her memory every single night, she couldn't stop it. In her dream she heard a voice telling her what to do and how to save her parents, but she ignored it, she told it to shut up and leave her alone. "See?", it told her every night when she and her sister found her parents bodies, "see how you could've saved them if you had just listened to me?" that voice was killing her slowly. Last Christmas, the rest of the world had remembered a birth, but she had remembered a death, she had hid herself behind everyone and tried to be ignored by all.

James sighed at his reflection in the mirror, long little baggy's spread under his eyes and he had to admit it, he looked terrible. Hid throat was scratchy and he couldn't stop sniffling, he felt [I]_terrible._[/I] He wished he could just go back to bed and sleep for a week and a year. His nose was red. He looked like Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer. No girl wanted to go out with Rudolph the red-nosed reindeer, right? I mean, that [I]was[/I] how the story went, wasn't it? Who cares, James really needed to go back to sleep, his throat was throbbing. Just then, James's other best friend, Remus Lupin, came speeding in. "Oh my gawd mate, you should see Bethany, she's already to leave and she looks [I]hot[/I] " Remus sputtered out.

"Wha the heckl amb you talkin about?" James asked, unable to hide the confusion in his voice.

"Nur duh, your date with Bethany, in like, two minutes." Remus said, worrying a little about his friend's state of mind.

"SH!T" James cursed, he had completely forgotten. 

"oh man, wha ab I gonla do? I feel horrible, I forgot and I think I'be gut ab code." James's words where somewhat slurred from the "code" in which he thought he had. 

"Man, you're in trouble, that girl will hate you if you don't go with her!"

"crapit."

Lily sighed as the evening wore on, it was Halloween and all the students where here, celebrating the stupidest holiday in the world. She was sitting by herself in the back of the room, holding on to her fork as if it was her savior. Hmmm… maybe it was? She had a strange picture of her running at the head boy and ramming a fork into his forehead, and then saying something stupid like "who's the smartest kid now? Huh? Punk." And then biting his ear off or something. A small smile played across her lips (a rare occurrence) as she imagined everyone running to see if he was okay. No one would care about her, she was invisible, remember? She shook her head with a sigh. No, she couldn't do that, she had a feeling that she wouldn't be so invisible if she killed someone. Just as she thought this she felt someone tap lightly on her shoulder. She turned around with a rather large frown on her face. She hated it when people bothered her. 

"Umm… I'm sorry to bother you." Said James Potter with a look of utter discontentment on his somewhat beautiful face. "But I need my fork back please."

"What?" Lily looked down and realized she had grabbed the fork from the pudding with out noticing.

"Oh sorry I didn't mean…" she trailed off till she wasn't saying anything, just mouthing the words.

"That's ok, don't worry about it." He waved the whole thing off with a flick of his wrist.

Lily noticed that James didn't look so good, she could tell he had tried to use something to cover the dark circles under his eyes and his voice cracked, so she guessed he might just be sick.

"Umm, your James right?" she asked, it wasn't necessary since, duh, she already knew his name he was, like, the most popular boy in school.

"yeah." He said with a little surprise in his voice, duh, he was the most popular boy in school.

"Well, I can't help but notice, you look a little sick and I was wondering if there was anything I can do?" It was strange really, the way Lily felt compelled to help this boy, even though people would see her if she did (helped him, I mean).

"Well… I could use some help getting to the hospital wing, I think my head is about to fall off." He was feeling a little awkward that this girl he didn't even know was the only one who had seen how he felt and actually done something about it. 

Lily smiled at his good nature towards the pain and helped him stand up.

"Done and done." She said, giving him a grin…

****


	2. Chapter 2 In which Lily make some friend...

****

Disclaimer* I own absolutely none of thee below, except for Bethany Allway and the soon to be introduced, Marly.

****

Chapter 2,

In which Lily makes some friends and an enemy

"Lily you have _got_ to get some sleep!"

"I'll sleep when I'm dead." Lily muttered as she opened another book.

"LILY!" James shouted, getting annoyed, "If you do not sleep how will you be ready for N.E.W.T's?" 

"How will I be ready for N.E.W.T's if I don't study?" Lily shot right back.

"Face it mate, there's no reasoning with her in this state of mind." Sirius Grumbled to James, "why don't we just leave her be?"

"You can go but I'm staying so I can make sure she doesn't kill herself."

Sirius smiled and walked out of the Library with a huge smile on his face.

They where in their 7th year, after the little escapade to the Hospital Wing, Lily and James had become fast friends, going _everywhere_ together. After a while Lily had made friends with the rest of the Marauder's and was constantly helping them with homework. Her dreams had pretty much stopped, she still had one every once in a _great_ while, but since she had told James about them and he had talked to her every night about why she was having those dreams, they stopped being so frequent. Lily was truly happy. She really was. Except for the fact that, you know, she was in love with her best friend, but hey! That was a small detail, not _that_ important really. 

****

An exert from the Diary of Lily Marie Maura Evans.

September 15th, Girls dorm, 5th floor, 9:15 P.M.

__

Obviously I have gone completely _mad. I mean I was sitting in the common room, innocent as a rose, talking with James, when I heard this really rude girl behind me. "So James, what's this I hear about you going for short, ugly, red-headed, short tempered, pale-as-moonlight-but-not-half-as-good-looking, girls?" James ignored her and went on talking as if she hadn't said a thing, but she had said it, and I couldn't ignore it. I am so embarrassed to say that my eyes filled up with tears! I hate it when people make fun of James for being nice to me, I absolutely loathe it! But anyway, back to what happened. So you know I started crying real quietly so James wouldn't notice, only he did notice, I felt his callused thumb run under my eye, catching my tears. And I looked into James beautifully blue eyes, and I just melted, I took in his full lips that must be so wonderful to kiss, and his straight stubborn chin, his nose with a slight crook in it from a bludger, and I just melted. I then excused myself to come up here on account of needing to sleep. I am so totally not in like with my best friend, so totally not… oh who am I kidding, I AM MADLY IN LOVE WITH JAMES POTTER, THE HOTTEST MOST SEXYEST GUY IN THE WHOLE FREAKIN UNIVERSE! Excuse me now I must go cross out everything I just wrote._

See, that is why Lily Evans can never, really, truly be happy.

****

JAMES'S POINT OF VEIW

I smiled as I watched Sirius walk away with that stupid grin, he hated the Library. Anyway, I turned and looked at Lily my best woman friend. She really is quite beautiful but I am not attracted to her in that particular way, at least, not yet. In fact I am perfectly happy with my current dating situation. I'm _finally _going out with Bethany Allway! YES! Annnnnnd I lover her dearly, don't forget it.

****

NARRATOR.

Lily looked over at James with a huge grin, he was really hot. Did you know that? She wanted to laugh at her own stupidity. Just then James put "Animagi, what you didn't know" and turned and stared at me, just stared. Finally he said

"Lily, have you thought about what you're going to _do_ when you get out of Hogwarts?" Lily glanced at him.

"Well I was thinking of a career in the Ministry." She said, knowing she was touching upon a soar subject with James, you see his dad want's him to be a Professional Quidditch player but James want's to go to Auror training camp in the summer and pursue a career in that.

"F*** You." James muttered under his breath, Lily knew he was upset that Lily had a choice and that no one was bossing me around. **A/N** **this part right here is sorta going to be Lily's P.O.V ok.**

"Sorry Lil, it's just…" I put my hand over his and smiled at him.

"I know James, I understand ok?" He smiled his lopsided grin at me.

"I don't care what he (he being his father) says, I'm going to Camp weather he wants me to or not." James stated firmly, without a trace of guilt or worry in his stunning Blue eyes. I just smiled at him as I packed up my stuff, he had a strange sense of determination. When I got the common room I was unhappy to discover that the very rude girl from the beginning of the year was there, and that she had made some rather rude posters and hung them on the walls. The first one was a quite sleazy display of me in a leather cat suit, holding a whip while James, in absolutely _nothin_g, crawled around in front of me, moaning and groaning like some sort of evil rapist or whatever. The second one had me wearing _nothing_ holding onto James like I would die If he didn't so something soon. I just stood there with my mouth wide open. James started screaming his head off at the rude girl while the idiotic Bethany Allway stood crying at his side, accusing him of cheating on her and breaking up with him. Then James tore down the posters and started cursing rude girl back to last Tuesday. Rude girl, who I later discovered has the very gruesome name of Josh, Josh girl seems to have a crush on James and is very jealous of me even though she has no right since James and I are _not_ dating. Right now James is in his room being consoled by Sirius on the loss of his Girlfriend Bethany. I haven't talked to him yet, I am way to embarrassed! So now I leave you with the somewhat evil thought that when I see you again I will have no more friends, except for Maybe Marly, who just came in and wrapped her arms around me so I can "have a good cry" so that's what I'm doing, crying I mean.

A/N, Thank you to my most treasured reviewer's! I just wanted to let you know I am working hard over the next chapter and I will sorta summarize it for you. Lily makes a best friend who is a girl, gets her first kiss, but not from who she expected it to be and Josh makes another bad play. And now I will explain the name Josh on rude girl. I just wanted to make fun of her and I didn't want to name her after my enemy who I loathe desperately! 

Thanks to all, much love, peace out, Julia


	3. Chapter 3, in which Lily makes a new fri...

****

Chapter 3

In which Lily makes a new friend and realizes the mistake in mixing colors.

**A/N~ for the most part, this chapter is going to be in Lily's P.O.V with a little James and a few other mixed in. Sorry about the last chapter, I was in a hurry and did not think of how quick I made it, I shall not let it happen again **Jumps up onto a chair with one fist raised above the other** I shall not let you all down! **Josh Girl walks by with some evil friends and pushes her off chair** I shall get you Josh Girl!**

I sat on my bed holding my ears as Marly twisted and turned my hair around. She was trying some sort of French Knot/Twist and it hurt like hell. Marly is tall. Like 5'9 and a half or something, she has long brown hair, is very tan, beautiful green eyes, and very large feet, I love her feet Marly does not. She and I hit it off, I swear! Marly has the best sense of humor! She made me laugh at all of Josh Girl's evil pranks! And helped me get back at her a couple of times. Plus Marly had this huge crush on Sirius and totally understands my feeling for James. Anyway, back to the present. 

"So, who ya gonna ask to the Halloween Ball?" Marly asked, she asks me this everyday and I always tell her…

"No one."

"WHAT! Lil you can't do this to me, I can't ask Sirius unless you get a date first!" Marly is very stupid I think.

"Mar, Listen to me, you can go ask Sirius, you do not need me as an excuse!" Marly has this crazy Idea that she will go tell Sirius that I won't go with who ever I ask, because I am nervous about being alone with a guy, then she will tell him that he (Sirius) needs to go with her so that they can protect me. See? Very stupid. 

"No I can't Lily, he would only say yes if _you_needed protecting!"

"Why is that?"

"Because he is _your_ friend not mine!"

So, now I am on my way to the common room to ask someone to go to the ball with me, I am such a good friend, Marly owes me big time.

****

Later That Day…

"Oh My Gosh, Oh my Freaking Gosh! You will not believe who I am going to the ball with, you so totally will not believe it! Remus Lupin!"

"NO WAY!" Marly squealed

"Yes way!" I squealed right back. Then Marly got this real sad look on her face.

"Now I have to go ask Sirius." She moaned.

"WHAT? YOU ARE NOT TELLING ME THAT I JUST ASKED REMUS TO GO WITH ME AND YOU DON'T EVEN WANT TO GO WITH SIRIUS ANYMORE!"

"You're right, I'm not telling you that, but I am so nervous about asking Sirius." I wanted to scream at her right there.

"Okay, I am going to pretend I didn't hear that, now I need to know what to wear for my costume!" I said…

****

LATER THAT MONTH.

"Je-sus Lily, I hate you!"

"Now why would ya wanna go and do something like that?" Lily asked with mock question as she twirled around the room like the goddess she was dressed as.

"How the heck did you get a hold of that outfit?

That has to be the best Aphrodite costume ever!"

It was true Lily had one of the most beautiful dresses ever. It was long and flowing. The beaded inset around the hem had the skilled workmanship of a true artist. Lily's Ant had made it for her. It was a beautiful shade of canary yellow with a matching cape.

"Really Marly, you think?"

But Lily was just joking when she said it, she knew all about how great the dress was.

"Grrr… Why did I have to choose Artemis?"

Lily really didn't want to comment on that.

"Dunno." Was all she muttered.

"Gee, thanks a lot Lil."

At that moment another girl from their dorm came running in with a look of utter discontentment at her ruffled feathery costume.

"Bella?" Whispered a shocked Lily. Arabella was a girl who lived in their dorm, they where close friends.

"Oh my gosh!" Exclaimed Marly, Lily elbowed her in the ribs.

Bella burst into random waves of sobs. No wonder, her costume was made out of large chicken feathers which where painted a disturbing color of hot pink. "Bella, what a great…Outfit?" Lily tried unsuccessfully to cheer up Bella.

"Thanks a ton Lily, that sure makes me feel better!" Bella choked out.

Lily felt terrible for her friend, but what could she do? The ball was in 20 minutes and her make-up was not even done yet. 

"Ummm… Maybe we could, oh I dunno, Transfigure it?" Marly suggested timidly, Transfiguration was not her strong point and they all knew it.

"Oh yeah, great Idea!" Bella screamed, "We all know what a big transfiguration star _you_ are!" The way she said "_you"_ held more scorn in it then most had the heart to muster.

"No… I meant Lily could do it, we all know she passed last years exams with 287 points when the most you could get was 120." Marly answered shyly, ignoring the rude remark on her Transfiguring skills.

"Shut up." Lily muttered, embarrassed at the memory.

They all laughed at how red her face was, she looked a polite shade of Amber. 

"If you keep that up hon, I ain't doin nuttin for ya." Lily said in an atrocious American accent. They couldn't help it, they all fell to the ground, laughter erupting in bubbles from their bellies. Between gasps of laughter Bella managed to squeak out her question.

"Lily…*Laughter*…Please help…*more laughter* Me* peals of laughter*." 

Lily huffed but pulled out her wand anyway. 

"Fine!" She barked, "Tanseyum oisea." Bella's costume began to expand and transfigure to meet her skinny frame. Soon a positively glowing Arabella spun around the room in her short, hot pink, go-go girl dress. She had long, thigh high, white boots on plus a cute little white hat. She looked downright sexy. Her long Blonde hair was let down, framing her tan face and high cheekbones. Lily then ran to the mirror as she only had 12 minutes to get her make up down. When she had finished Bella and Marly stared. Before them stood a truly amazing reflection, a goddess. Her Long red hair had been let down and hung in long, ruby ribbons down her back. Her make-up had just a touch of eye-liner and some green eye-shadow, bringing out her deep, emerald pools of eyes. Her dress hugged her every curve and its silky softness hugged her intimately. She seemed to glow with happiness.

"Poor Remus." Marly breathed.

"What? Do I look that bad?" Lily asked, starting to get nervous.

"No stupedo, He probably thinks you like him since you asked him to the ball. Well we all know that he was just being nice when he said yes, but when he sees you like… like _this_ he's gonna fall in love with you girl! And he is also going to think you like him back which you most certainty don't because you like James!" Bella shrieked in her get-right-down-to-it manner.

Lily started laughing like a hyena. 

"Oh yeah, that's it…" she literally rolled on the floor! The girls got all huffy that she didn't believe their theory so they each took turns flouncing out of the room like some sort of Prima donna. As Marly walked by she said in her most prissiest tone "I'll announce you _darling_." She dragged out the _ar_ in darling. A few seconds later, Lily heard little murmers of approval at the girls costumes. Then a loud voice who Lily guessed to be Bella said

"Ladies and jellyspoons, hobos and tramps,  
cross-eyed mosquitoes and bow-legged ants,  
I stand before you to sit behind you  
to tell you something I know nothing about.  
Next Thursday, which is Good Friday,  
there's a Mother's Day meeting for fathers only;  
wear your best clothes if you haven't any.  
Please come if you can't; if you can, stay at home.  
Admission is free, pay at the door;  
pull up a chair and sit on the floor.  
It makes no difference where you sit,  
the man in the galleries sure to spit.  
The show is over, but before you go,  
let me tell you a story I don't really know.  
One bright day in the middle of the night,  
two dead boys got up to fight.  
(The blind man went to see fair play;  
the mute man went to shout "hooray!")  
Back to back they faced each other,  
drew their swords and shot each other.  
A deaf policeman heard the noise,  
and came and killed the two dead boys.  
A paralyzed donkey passing by  
kicked the blind man in the eye;  
knocked him through a nine-inch wall,  
into a dry ditch and drowned them all.  
If you don't believe this lie is true,  
ask the blind man; he saw it too,"

Lily heard laughter and clapping after Bella was done and smiled in spite of herself. She waited and then heard Marly clear her throat, it did not seem to calm the crowd down.

"SHUT THE HECK UP!" Marly shrieked. Everyone quieted, waiting to see what else she was going to say.

"I am here to introduce to you, live and in color… Remus Lupins date, Aphrodite!" Lily heard clapping and could almost feel the audiences breath, caught in their throats, waiting ever-so-patiently for the moment where they could judge whether Lily was worth the introduction she had received. When she stepped out she could see the eye of the public summing her up. She knew everyone's appearance would be captured and placed in "The Roaring Lion" which was Gryffindors house newsletter. She heard murmers, and then polite clapping. Quickly the voice level began to rise and the sound drowned out any thought that had been flooding Lily's head. Soon, a thunderous roar was practically shaking the ceiling and The Marauders could be seen clapping Remus on the back as he had choked at the sight of Lily. She then descended the stairs like an Angel gently descending from cloud to cloud, down to earth. As her fairy-like foot touched down on the last step she felt a hand gently take hold of her hand, she looked up to see Remus, staring at her with a star struck look in his large Hershey brown eyes. In those few seconds, when Hershey Chocolate Brown eyes met Pearly Emerald Green eyes, Lily knew. She just knew that she could never have romantic feelings for Remus. She felt bad for asking him. She really did, but she thought he was cute and she had figured it could grow to something more. But in her heart the realization was just settling in. Brown and Green sucked, when put together.

****

A/N hey, I know that in ootP Lily can't stand James, but I don't have the heart to write something that cruel, sorry. Hope you like this chapter, my last one was crap and I was bothered by it. PLEASE R&R!


	4. Chapter 4

Someday Chapter 4

**A/N – I am officially on fall break! Thank goodness! One week off from school! Plus I'm sick so I have even more time to stay at home and write for my people (lol, I don't have a lot of people... so I'm also writing for myself.)**

**Oh yeah, I'm not going to embarrass myself by putting my thanks up here to my SEVEN reviewers. I'm so pathetic I only get 7 reviews. BUT I'M GLAD I GOT THEM! YEAH!**

**So on with the chapter!**

The ball went fairly well, Lucius Malfoy insulted Arthur Weasly on his Date, Molly Graham, a chubby girl who was always cheerful, and Arthur cursed him. Both were in the Hospital wing by the end of the night.

Lily couldn't really have that much fun though, after the realization that she could never like Remus had hit her, she could hardly stand to talk to him, let alone dance with him. The only time when she had felt any kind of joy at all had been when she and James were named Queen and King of the dance, winning on account of having the best costumes, and had to dance together. Lily had felt like she was floating on air as James' hand rested on the small of her back, their fingers woven together. For the first time that night, all else had disappeared. They were alone and the room seemed to have no ceiling or floor (this could be because the ceiling looked like the black sky over head and the floor had black carpeting over it...) But that was only the third dance and it was only 9 o'clock, the ball hadn't even reached its peak yet. Lily excused herself for a walk around the garden and quickly scooted out...

**Lily P.O.V**

_Ten minutes ago I saw you_

_I looked up when you came through the door_

_My head started reeling_

_You gave me the feeling _

_The room had no ceiling or floor_

As Lily heard the familiar strains of music from the movie Cinderella, she saw Remus and another girl begin to dance.

_I wish I could enjoy this night for Remus_

The roses were alight with the fairies inside. She couldn't help but wonder hour Dumbledore had managed to get the Rose fairy's to stay in place for four hours, they were said to be very impatient.

___Ten minutes ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news_

She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to find James standing there. "What's a lovely young lady like yourself doing out here on such a beautiful night?" he asked with a bow, playing the role of a Gentleman from the past. "Just admiring the beautiful Rose bushes, you're Lordship." Lily replied, with a mock curtsey.James wiggled his ears a little, then said"I know this tune; I would be honored if you would dance with me.""I would love to dance with you." Lily said truthfully 

_I have found her, she's an angel_

_With the dust of the stars in her eyes_

_We are dancing, we are flying_

_And she's taking me back to the skies._

James rested one hand on her lower back and he used the other to take one of Lily's hands, Lily placed her other hand on his shoulder and they began to twirl around the empty garden walk. 

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over Mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well, that for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again._A smile graced Lily's lips as James did a particular twirl, causing one of the more rowdy bushes to leap out of their way. He kept a hold of her hand but let go of her back and spun her around under his arm, causing her dress to flow like water. 

_Ten minutes ago I met you_

_And we murmured our how-do-you-do's_

_I wanted to ring out the bells_

_And fling out my arms and to sing out the news_James brought her back to him and began to hum along in her ear. 

_I have found her_

_I have found him_

Lily found her self being tipped backwards, his arm supporting all her body weight while the other hand brought her back up. 

_In the arms of my love I'm flying_

_Over Mountain and meadow and glen_

_And I like it so well_

_That for all I can tell_

_I may never come down again_

_I may never come down to earth again_The last few whispers of the song reached them and they stopped dancing, their bodies pressed against each other tightly. His arms were no longer on her back and hand but he had them both wrapped around her so that she couldn't have moved if she tried. He slowly let her go, half holding on, and half pushing her away. At the last minute he grabbed her back and placed a light kiss on her cheek. Lily turned and left him there; standing near the fountain... wondering what had just happened. 

**Back in the boy's dorms**

"So Remy, how'd things go with Lil's?" Asked Sirius in a very loud voice, he was quite drunk. 

"Okay," replied Remus, quietly, hoping Sirius would get the message and turn down the volume in his voice. 

"I don't think I'm interested in being more that friends with her anyway... I might've met someone tonight."A chorus of cheers and cat calls went up from the 7th years guys, James kept quiet though. 

"Don't worry Remus; I give you full permission to date Bethany." James said casually. 

Sirius, Peter, and Frank all began to demand explanations."Well, you remember when we were waiting for Lily and all them, when Bethany and I split to talk?" They all nodded 

"We decided that we were only in that relationship for the physical things, not the stuff you really need in a relationship. Plus she has a major ass crush on Remy." James said, smiling at Remus who was positively beaming. 

"Then I told Remus to go for it, and he said okay." James finished. 

They were all quiet for a minute. Then they all threw things at James. 

"You dumped her because all you did was have sex?" Sirius exclaimed "THEN YOU SENT HER TO REMUS! I THUGHT I WAS YOUR BESTFRIEND!" 

They all started laughing at the serious way Sirius sounded. 

**Hours later they were all very drunk.**

"My good fellow's" slurred James "I propose a jousting match between I, King James of the Halloweeny ball, and Sirius, Jealous ass because he can't get any sex" 

"Huffah!" they all shouted. 

"Good king Jamsey, I asept your perposal and await the chance to kick your sorry hiney." Sirius replied, drunker then anybody else in the room. 

"HUFFAH!" they all shouted again. 

James and Sirius both grabbed their broomsticks and fake wands and started prancing around like they were on horses and brandishing the fake wands (now rubber chickens) at each other. 

"Ready, set, HUFFAH!" screamed Remus, unofficial referee.James and Sirius raced at each other, but at the last minute Sirius did a bit of a jump and the next thing you know, he's plastered to the ceiling. 

"Tha's the trouble ya get when you try to joust on flying brooms." Frank muttered to Peter. 

**A/N – hope you liked it, if you didn't get the last part it was that they thought thy were in the Middle Ages and instead of saying "Huzzah" they are saying "huffah"**


	5. Chapter 5, Just a bit of Sexual tensiond...

Chapter 5

**A/N – Hey, I hope you all liked my last chapter! I had a great time writing it! The whole Bethany Remus** **thing was last minute but I think it turned out okay** **Now, my plans for the rest of the week** **may leave me a bit behind on my writing. Tonight (Wednesday) I'm going bowling with some friends.** **Tomorrow My BESTEST BUDDY IN THE WHOLE WIDE UNIVERSE, Meghan is coming** **over. Then I'm going to her house Friday, and then I'm probably staying again Saturday and won't be home till** **Sunday night. SORRY! BUT I'LL WORK ON CHAPTERS 5 AND 6 TODAY AND** **TOMORROW!**

**I promise**

**Now, on with the story!**

**! Girl's dorms, after the ball! **

"HUFFAH!" Lily, Bella, and Marly all turned as voices from somewhere down the hall reached their ears.

"Do you think that's Sirius and them making all that noise?" asked Marly, an intsy bit worried that her crush might be just a wee bit tipsy.

"Nah, it's probably just a bunch of 4th years drowning their sorrow in fire whisky." Lily replied with a knowing smirk.

Just then they heard a load bang and a very long moan of pain.

"Well, actually that might be the boys after all." Lily said and they all giggled, it was a well known fact that all the 7th year boys were quite clumsy.

"So Lily where did you go after you disappeared from the ball room?" Bella asked with a smirk.

The smile that came over Lily's face and the dreamy expression in her eyes told them all one thing.

"YOU WERE WITH A GUY!" Marly and Bella both shrieked.

"Not just any guy, I was with James." Lily replied her voice light and care free, if that's even possible.

"You and James finally made out!" Bella screamed and she grabbed Marly's hands so that they could twirl around the room.

"NO! We didn't make out," Marly and Bella both collapsed with twin like expressions on their faces.

"We danced, and then he kissed me on the cheek." Lily smiled.

"God Lily, if I were you I would've taken him back up to the dorm." Said Bella.

"Oh shit, that reminds me. What time is it?" Marly asked.

"12:30, why you got a bus to catch?"

"No I told Sirius I'd meet him in the astronomy tower at 12:00! Bye!" Marly said with a squeal as she ducked out of the room, she had to duck on account of Lily and Bella throwing pillows at her.

"Lily, I hate to leave you all alone," Bella began, it was true to, If Bella left then no one else would be their, her other two room mates were staying with their boyfriends in Ravenclaw.

"But, I told that Anthony boy I'd meet him in his room in about 10 minutes. Sorry!" and just like that, Lily was by herself.

After about 30 minutes of trying and failing to read her charms book, Lily got up and walked over to the boy's dorm...

**Marly and Sirius, the Astronomy tower**

Marly practically ran down the hall. Sirius might not even be there but she wanted him to be so bad. If he wasn't there she might as well die of embarrassment.

She pushed the door open slowly, daring any couples to jump out at her, but it was empty. She sighed, it was empty, and Sirius wasn't there.

She walked over to one of the more comfortable arm chairs and looked through the microscope or whatever you call it.

The stars were beautiful that night, she could see one in particular but she couldn't remember its name.

"That's Sirius, the dog." A voice whispered in her ear, sending chills down her back. She could smell the soberising potion on his breath; he must have been quite drunk before he came here. Marly turned slowly and smiled

"I actually thought you weren't gonna show." She said with a small smile.

"Had to stop in the hospital wing, had a bit of broom stick problem. This just goes to show, don't drink and fly." He said with a big smile.

Marly opened her mouth to give a smart ass reply but before she could get one word out, Sirius' mouth was on hers. Her eyes widened in shock but then she closed them. She raised her hands to caress his face, one arm snaked around his neck, holding him to her. The other rested against his cheek.

He was just as quick to respond, he put one hand under her arse and the other around her back, so he could pick her up. He brought her over to the long white couch and set her down slowly, making sure their lips never broke apart. If they had sex it wouldn't matter, she had done it with him before, 3 years ago...

_Flash back 4th year_

_Marly sat on Sirius Black's bed, waiting for him to come with the soberising potion. _

_Gryffindor had just won the house cup and everybody was just a little bit drunk._

_ As Sirius walked out of his bath room, Marly noticed that he didn't have a bottle in his hand. Just a little square of plastic. A condom. She smiled as he walked near her, the perfect picture of a rock star. When he was an inch away she reached out and grabbed him, bringing his face to hers in a matter of seconds. To put it simply, they banged all night long._

**Bella and Anthony, Ravenclaw 7th year boy's dorms**

Bella and Anthony had wasted no time, they were already naked and in bed.

They'd done it already and were gonna do it again.

No worries, no pain. Bella was as far from a virgin as you could get.

But she still remembered that first time. Every time she remembered it, she winced.

_Flash Back, 2nd year_

_Lucius Malfoy strutted down the hall like he owned the place, even without his body guards around he wasn't worried. There was news of a rising evil, one that could rid the world of muggles and mudbloods alike._

_He noticed a girl, a 2nd year... Marly he thought it was. For a twelve year old she had a very nice body, one that made sweat form on his upper lip._

_"Stupid little vixen." He said and grabbed her around the waste._

_He brought her, fighting and kicking and trying to scream (he had used a silencio curse on her) back to his dorm. The entire 6th _year_ boy's dorm saw him and smiled, and then they left him to it. With a simple wave of his wand they were both naked. He saw Marly's eyes get big, and she started kicking more. _

_"Now, now, now, not very nice are we? A little bit feisty?" Then he jumped her, no fore play, no sweet stuff, the encounter was pure pain for her. She bled a lot. She was crying and opening her mouth to scream even though she couldn't. At the very end he crawled over her and made her do disgusting things to him. Then he picked her up and dressed her again. _

_"That will teach you for walking around, trying to make men want you. You should be more careful next time."_

_"Oh, and don't tell anybody or I'll kill you and your friends, and your family, and everybody you've ever loved._

_Al through her 3rd year Marly stayed away from him. He was a 7th year then and she was so happy when he finally left. She never told anybody. Not a single soul..._

**Lily**

When Lily got to the boy's dorms she couldn't hear a thing, but just in case somebody was in there with a girl, she knocked.

"Hello?" came James' voice from inside.

She turned the knob and smiled at him.

"I'm bored and all my friends are out snogging. I wanted somebody to talk to." James nodded, my friends are having a good time to." He said sadly.

"Wish I had somebody to snog!" he said, giving Lily a hopeful glance.

"You're drunk!" Lily said with a mad giggle.

"Of course I am my queen!"

"Oh dear."

James disappeared for a moment, and when he came back he had two cans of Fire whisky. She tolled her eyes and took a long sip. The liquid burning down her throat. She smiled. He smiled. The both decided to get drunk.

Hours later, Lily was lying on James' bed giggling like mad as he did impressions of all their professors. By the end of his Professor Sinatra they were both cracking up, James collapsed next to her with a thump, causing his water bed to go up and down up and down.

"So, did you know I really like you?" James asked, looking fairly hilarious with both eye brows raised.

"Well, I am just a teeny tiny intsy bit in love with you." Lily said, laughing.

"So shall we snog?"

"We really should."

But as James leaned down to meet her lips with his, the effects of the drink was gone, this felt very real. They both knew they should stop.

But they didn't.

**A/N well, hope you like that, this chapter was a wee bit bad a lot of sex, but I had to get it in. Don't think that's the end of Lucius Malfoy either. I have a plan for him... hee hee hee.**

**I love it when you review!**


End file.
